It's all coming back to me now.
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Chichi is very sick. She is reminicing all the times she and Goku shared. The fic has when dying and after she died. Warning:Song Fic


IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT characters.  
  
Author's notes: This is my first G/CC fanfic. I got my inspiratin from Celine Dion's song  
'It's all coming back to me now' I looooooooove her songs.  
Any wayz, enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
There were nights when the wind was so cold,  
That my body frozen barely you could listen to it right outside the window.  
  
*****************  
  
Chichi sat quietly, she sighed.   
Goku had died, Gohan was married and Goten was at Trunks' house with Pan having a sleepover.  
  
Ever since Goku had died, she had never been the same. She felt lost, and Goten just made it   
worse, he was an image of Goku, like a mirror, only the person wasn't in front of the mirror,  
it was just a sad lonely reflction.  
  
*****************  
There were days when the sun was so cruel,  
All the tears had turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying out forever.  
*****************  
  
A cough raked her fragile body.  
She was slowly wasting away, either it be of lonliness, or, heart ache.  
  
She knew Goten worried about her, all the time. He didn't want to leave her home that afternoon,  
but she persisted him to go, she needed time to herself.  
  
She then started remembering Goku's funeral, even Vegeta came to pay respects, she was crying as  
if the world was ending, at least her world. She never thought she'd see the day that she would   
so much.  
*****************  
I started crying in the instant that you left,  
And I can't remember when or where or how  
*****************  
  
She couldn't really remember anything after the funeral. It was all a blur.  
  
She sighed again. 'Now my memory is giving up on me' she thought and walked over to the tv  
and turned it on.  
  
The news was on, she reminiced on how Goku always sat with her watching the news,but not even   
knowing what any of it meant.  
  
She opened the window and breathed in a gust of fresh air. The trees swayed lightly in the breeze.  
  
No matter how hard she tried to forget the past, it always got the best of her.  
****************  
And I banished every memory that you and I had ever made.  
****************  
  
She suddenley felt a strange sensation, the breeze brushed against her face.  
  
She sat down on the chair and closed her eyes. She inhaled the sweet breeze, and that was the last  
breath she ever took.  
  
"Hey Chichi, wake up" Chichi opened her eyes and stared straight into the face of her 'dead'   
husband.  
  
"AAAHHH!" she screamed Goku got a shock and jumped a mile back.  
  
"What? What?" h asked a bit confused.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be....dead?" Chichi asked.  
  
Goku grinned, "Yep, I am, and still are, YOU'RE also dead," Goku said.  
  
Chichi felt tears escape from her eyes.  
  
Goku embraced her in a hug, and she had felt somthing she hadn't felt in a long time.  
******************  
  
But when you touch me like this, and when you hold me like that,  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me.  
And when I touch you like this, and when I hold you like that,  
It's so hard to admit but it's all coming back to me.  
*******************  
  
Chichi cried into his shoulder. She didn't know why she was crying.  
Was it tears of joy, or sorrow.  
Goku rubbed her back. She calmed down a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll love being....wait....that doesn't sound right" Goku said, scratching the  
back of his head.  
  
Chichi giggled. When he was confused, she found it so cute.  
  
"What?" he asked still abit confused.  
She waved it off.  
"Goku, what will happen to Goten? And Gohan? And Pan?" Chichi asked very worried.  
  
"Don't worry...or you'll go grey again" Goku joked.  
  
Chichi looked at herself, she was in a white tight fitting gown with sparkles on it.  
Angel wing sprouting out her back and a halo fixed neatly above her head.  
Her hair was 'completely' black and was let loose.  
  
********************  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now;  
There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light.  
There were things I'd never do again, but then they'd always seem right.  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any lousy love.  
baby...baby...baby...  
********************  
  
Chichi was absoloutely shocked. She looked at Goku and kissed him. Goku held her.  
She was crying she was so happy to be back with him, that her sorrow had left her.  
  
**********************  
If I kiss you like this  
and if you whisper like that,  
It was lost long ago, but it's  
all coming back to me.  
If you want me like this,  
and if you need me like that,  
It was not long ago but it's  
all coming back to me.  
It's so hard to resist and it's   
all coming back to me.  
I can barely recall but it's  
all coming back to me now.  
**********************  
  
Pan jumped up. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked, slipping his arms around her waist.  
"No, no not now!" Pan went into hesterics and ran out the door.  
  
Trunks ran to go after her, when he was knocked down by a speeding Goten, hot on Pan's heels.  
  
"Let's go Trunks, if they are in that big-a-hurry" Bra said, grabbing him by the ears.  
  
They arrived in front of Goten's house, where Pan and Goten headed.  
  
"Pan, Goten whats going......."Trunks was cut off at the sight he saw.  
  
Pan was crying her eyes out and Goten was holding Pan also crying.  
Then their eyes shifted over to Chichi who was lying on the couch, her face a pale blue.  
  
"Get her to a..." Trunks was cut off by Goten.  
  
"Mum's gone, she's dead" Goten said looking at Chichi's lifeless body.  
  
Trunks walked over and took Pan out of Goten's arms.  
Pan wiped her tears and looked at him. He smiled lightly.  
She wept into his shirt.  
  
'Mum...I hope your happy with dad' Goten said looking at Chichi.  
Bra walked to him.  
She had also been crying but was there for Goten.  
  
*******************  
Thought you were history with the smile from long ago,  
and I had to make myself strong again somehow.  
And I never wasted any of my time I used instead  
  
If I touch you like this,  
and if I kiss you like that.  
It was so long ago but it's all coming back to me.  
And if you touch me like this,  
and if you kiss me like that,  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me.  
  
It's all coming back it's all coming back to me now,  
there were moments of gold and there were flashes of light.  
There were things we'd never do again but then they'd always seem right.  
There werenights of endless pleasure,   
it was better than your lousy love.  
baby...baby  
  
When you touch me like this,  
And if you hold me like that,  
It was gone with the wind but it's all coming back to me.  
If you see me like this,  
and if I see you like that.  
We will see what we want to see,  
(all coming back to me),  
All the flesh and the fantasy,  
(all coming back to me).  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now  
  
If you forgive me like this,  
and if you forgive me all that,  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me now  
(it's all comiing back to me now)  
  
And when I touch you like this,  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
  
The END!!!!!!!!!!..............FINALLY!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. My first song & G/CC fic. I need to know if I should  
write more song fics and if I should also rite G/CC fics,  
Thank-yup. 


End file.
